En Nuestra Oscuridad
by Mrs.Cohle
Summary: Durante un viaje, Sakura tiene un encuentro inesperado con un extraño que la lleva ante un hombre misterioso que se ofrece a resolver todos sus problemas. Sin saberlo, ambos se enfrascan en un viaje inusual donde tendrán que estrechar su relación si pretenden alcanzar sus objetivos.


**En nuestra oscuridad.**

**Capítulo I: La noche que nos encontramos.**

Tomoyo Daidouji era una de esas amigas de ciencia ficción, de las que pides con los ojos cerrados y pensamientos anhelantes a una estrella que centellea en el cielo nocturno. Bastó con que viera que Sakura estaba siendo presa de una mínima tristeza para que, en menos de dos días, planeara un viaje de doce mil kilómetros para sacarle de alguna manera los malos pensamientos a su mejor amiga.

Ahora, como cosa extraordinaria, ambas mujeres se encontraban en la fila de espera de un tour en aerodeslizador por los Everglades, en Florida, donde cientos de cocodrilos aguardaban a ser vistos en las amplias ciénegas de la calurosa región.

— Tal vez sí debimos ir a Calle Ocho —comentó Sakura, cuyos mechones castaños se movían al son de un folleto que era agitado con violencia para calmar el abrasante calor de verano.

—Oh vamos —la mujer amatista hizo un close-up con su cámara de última generación— hoy exploraremos tu faceta más salvaje.

Bueno, a decir verdad entrar en un sitio rodeado de uno de los depredadores más peligrosos del mundo si que era una extrema forma de probar su lado más salvaje. Pero había un detalle que el par de amigas ignoraban por completo: en realidad, sí había un depredador acechándolas.

Cuando subieron al aerodeslizador, Sakura agradeció el sombrero que le compró a un hombre de acento latino en la zona comercial de Miami; la humedad ahí era brutal y poco a poco, a pesar de que el viento embestía su piel desnuda, le era imposible dejar de sudar. El hombre de aspecto sureño, con piel rojiza y lentes deportivos les explicaba la importancia de los humedales, además de como los huracanes recientes habían hecho estragos en el hábitat de la fauna endémica del lugar, al grado de que cada día se encontraban más y más reptiles en zonas habitadas por humanos en busca de refugio, en un ambiente siempre cambiante. En silencio, Sakura sintió pena por ellos, ella sabía mejor que nadie como se sentía luchar por encajar en un sitio.

—¡Oh mira ese! —Tomoyo la tomó del brazo ávidamente — ¿cuánto medirá? ¿tres metros?

—Pues … —Sakura arrugó los ojos— No puede medir menos de dos, así que sí, tres suena razonable.

Mientras su amiga fotografiaba todo a su alrededor, la castaña contemplaba la idea de sentirse observada por una parvada de extraños, porque, al igual que el cocodrilo de ojos verduscos, ella se sentía de una manera inquietantemente similar. Como por mero impulso, volteó e hizo un mapeo general la otra docena de personas que se encontraban ahí, pero no encontró el indicio que buscaba; todos los presentes parecían sacados de alguna revista de viajes genérica, tipos con pantaloncillos cortos, mujeres usando blusas sin mangas y uno que otro con cara de arrepentimiento por no traer el equipo adecuado para protegerse del sol.

—¿Estás bien? —los insistentes ojos amatista de Tomoyo la tomaron por sorpresa. Una de las cualidades de su mejor amiga era observar, no cabía duda, podía detectar hasta el más mínimo atisbo de ojos enrojecidos por llorar, o el leve destello de una mirada ilusionada por algún enamoramiento incipiente. Ocultarle algo a ella era un despropósito y una terrible pérdida de tiempo.

—Sí, solo que… —Sakura sopesó sus palabras, antes de suspirar y confesar— Me siento observada.

Su amiga repitió su maniobra, analizando rápidamente todo a su alrededor, antes de esbozar una cálida sonrisa y atraparla en un abrazo reconfortante.

—Una mujer hermosa como tú siempre es observada —dijo convencida, mientras la estrujaba bajo sus brazos-, es imposible ignorarte.

Sakura sonrió, sabía que aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas con la mayor de la sinceridad, y de alguna manera tenía razón, ella poseía todas las cualidades para ser una chica extremadamente popular; sin embargo, su realidad distaba de ser así de sencilla. Había un punto oscuro en su historia que la tenía aislada y, de no ser por la diligente actitud de Tomoyo, ella se hubiera autocondenado a los ratos silenciosos o las visitas al cine para una sola persona.

De nuevo esa punzada en su estómago, la advertencia previa a un mal pensamiento. Sakura aspiró aire sureño hasta que pudo calmarse, sabía que no se podía tener todo en la vida y que ya quisiera la mayoría de tontos de Tomoeda si quiera salir de la ciudad. Tenía que vivir el momento, concentrarse en los dientes afilados de los cocodrilos que se asoleaban para calentar su sangre helada.

Lo que la castaña ignoraba en su idilio mental, era que, a pocos metros de ella, un depredador atemporal y extraño para aquel ambiente observaba casi milimétricamente todos sus movimientos. Por supuesto que ese no era el sitio para un lobo, los lobos no andaban en pantanos ni en zonas tan húmedas, pero este sí; acechaba a su presa bajo el manto del anonimato, dejando que sus ojos ámbares escudriñaran la situación para pensar en un plan satisfactorio. Bufó casi en silencio, hacía apenas un par de días disfrutaba de un clima más ad hoc que este, un frio tranquilizante, contemplando una urbe en medio de la noche hasta que el teléfono sonó insistentemente.

Li Shaoran sabía que cada que ese aparato timbraba, debía de hacer una maleta. Su trabajo era preciso, bien valorado por un cartera de clientes que bien podrían estar en la lista de los más buscados de cualquier autoridad a lo largo del mundo, que pagaban montones de billetes verdes a quien hiciera el trabajo sucio. El joven empujó sus lentes de sol, de vez en cuando se preguntaba si tal vez pudo haberse dedicado a cualquier otra cosa, pero por desgracia y circunstancias peculiares, esto era la único que sabía hacer.

Cuando el paseo terminó, las mujeres se dirigieron a un sedán blanco que habían rentado para su aventura; casi al momento de subirse, Sakura encendió el aire acondicionado a todo lo que daba con la esperanza de alejar el calor de una vez por todas.

—Te enfermarás si tienes cambios tan bruscos de temperatura —señaló Daidouji, antes de sintonizar una estación de éxitos pop.

— Nada que un par de pastillas no solucione —respondió Sakura, mientras movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la canción—, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando fuimos a Osaka y bailamos esta canción.

Su amiga soltó una risa por todo lo alto.

— Ese día aprendí a respetar el vodka —admitió apenada.

Si la vida hubiera sido un libro de viajes, Sakura y Tomoyo ya habrían llenado un par de volúmenes con sus aventuras en solitario, recorriendo su país natal en toda suerte de aventuras relámpago cada que había la oportunidad. Sakura no tenía un gran número de amigos, pero Tomoyo valía lo que ellos a una décima potencia. Solo así, recordó, pudo sobrellevar mejor las cosas.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora?

— Vamos de compras a Bay Side, ¿qué te parece? Prometí llevarle a mi madre algo y después iremos a cenar.

— De acuerdo – Sakura guiñó el ojo.

Un auto oscuro estaba a tan solo metros de ellas, dentro, Li cuidaba su técnica de seguimiento con ahínco, sabía que un paso en falso lo delataría y todo quedaría arruinado. El celular sonó con insistencia, Li apretó los labios antes de presionar el botón que enlazaba al Bluetooth el aparato.

— Li – respondió casi en un arrebato.

—¡Hey! Tranquilo, — una voz entre risas respondió del otro lado de la línea- solo llamo para saber si todo va en orden.

—Por supuesto que todo va bien, —replicó ofendido— si no fuera así, te habría llamado.

— Ya, ya, no soy yo créeme, es el cliente. Está tan intranquilo que me rompe las pelotas cada media hora para preguntarme, ya sabes, es de esos malditos nerviosos.

—Dile que se relajé, tendrá su paquete esta noche —sentenció el joven castaño.

—Trataré de calmarlo, pero mantente en contacto, ¿Okay?

— Sí.

Acto seguido colgó. No había nada que le molestara más que un cliente ansioso, eran capaces de joder sus propios intereses si de pronto se precipitaban y se les ocurría cualquier idiotez con tal de "ayudarlo". Como sea, estaba tan seguro de que hoy completaría la misión, que respiró hondo, avanzando por la autopista hacia Miami permitiéndose un momento de tranquilidad; una versión acústica de _rocket man_ era reproducida y le ayudó a concentrarse en las lineas rectas del camino y la placa trasera del sedán blanco de las mujeres.

Pensó en las formas de dar el golpe; definitivamente debía ser en la noche, había un mar de turistas ebrios que servirían de escudo para acercárseles con mayor sigilo; también estaba el factor de que, un par de mujeres jóvenes en una ciudad como esa solo buscaban divertirse, eso era obvio, y nadie mejor que él sabía que la diversión hacía a la gente vulnerable. A todos les gustaba pensar que nada malo sucederá mientras la pasan bien, lo cual los hace descuidarse.

Más que amar su trabajo, a Li le gustaba hacer las cosas bien, con todas las implicaciones que eso tenía. Ya fuera prepararse el desayuno, o acabar con un objetivo en silencio justo en medio de una multitud, todo debía hacerse de la manera más excelsa posible; cuidar los detalles, armar el plan paso a paso, medir el tiempo exacto para dar un golpe… Así que, fue por eso que aunque le fastidiaban las compras, siguió meticulosamente a las mujeres el resto de la tarde, mientras daban tumbos de local en local, probándose prendas que la mayoría de veces no compraban, y que solo lograban ponerlo de mal humor, pues no concebía como alguien perdería el tiempo de esa forma.

En el hotel, Sakura se miraba al espejo mientras pensaba si aquel vestido blanco y ceñido a su curvatura no era demasiado atrevido.

— Estamos en la playa en pleno verano,—señaló Tomoyo— obviamente te ves fabulosa.

La verdad es que la amatista también deslumbraba con su aspecto, ataviada en un vestido de cocktail azul rey que contrastaba sus ojos haciéndolos ver más cautivadores. Sakura alisó el último mechón rebelde de su cabello, antes de colgarse una pequeña bolsa al hombro. Mientras ellas retocaban su maquillaje, Li seleccionaba curiosamente su equipo.

De izquierda a derecha, una suerte de armas acomodadas meticulosamente por calibre yacían sobre la cama. Desde una nueve milímetros hasta un rifle de asalto, el joven chino era consciente de que la discreción era su mejor estrategia, así que se guardó la glock bajo su pantalón de mezclilla negro. Para verse como un tipo más, solo utilizó una camisa a cuadros rojo con negro, y un par de zapatos deportivos blancos; contrario a lo que las películas de espías famosos sugerían, una persona como ellos triunfaba más cuando era capaz de no llamar para nada la atención. Así que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa retorcida cuando su blanco y él se cruzaron en el pasillo, sin siquiera hacerla desviar la mirada hacia él, o eso creyó, pues bastaron solo tres pasos para que Sakura volviera sus ojos hacia atrás, encontrándose con la espalda fornida de aquel extraño chico que había provocado que su espina dorsal liberada una descarga eléctrica peculiar. Tomoyo rió, antes de guiñar su ojo.

— Parece que hoy estás comenzando temprano...

— Nada de eso —evadió ella, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo—, fue solo una sensación.

—La sensación de que esta noche será inolvidable, o —se puso seria de pronto— ¿algo de lo que me tenga que preocupar?

— No, no, es algo sin importancia —intentó aminorar ella.

Sakura compartió una mirada tranquila con Tomoyo para calmarla y de paso despejaría ese peculiar sentimiento de su cabeza.

El corazón se aceleró cuando las luces neón del club danzaban al ritmo del DJ, había ahí tanta gente vibrando en la misma frecuencia, que era imposible no contagiarse, más cuando Tomoyo elevó las manos y bailaba como si fuera parte de la masa. La castaña sonrió, por supuesto que era chispa que su mejor amiga había encendido en ella tuvo consecuencias inmediatas, también alzando las manos y tomando el ritmo de inmediato. Exactamente veinticinco minutos después, el depredador silencioso hizo su arribo al lugar, con sus ojos ámbares atentos a la mezcla visual de luces y una multitud moviéndose frenética. Como era de esperarse, localizó a las mujeres en una mesa justo del otro lado del punto donde él estaba, decidiendo ir a la barra para aparentar solo un poco, mientras bebía un agua mineral con hielo que simulaba ser una bebida alcohólica para los demás.

Pronto localizó las salidas de emergencia, los baños, la zona segura y trazó rutas alternativas, aunque no pretendía apresurar las cosas, estaba deseoso de hacer el trabajo lo más rápido posible. Así que cuando la mujer castaña se separó de su amiga en dirección al baño, él supo que su momento había llegado. La siguió, atravesando la pista de baile con la mirada fija, tanta energía junta en un solo lugar le daba la sensación de que todo iba más lento, aunque la música _trance_ trepidaba en sus oídos. Su objetivo entró al baño, así que esperó afuera porque, lo más seguro, adentro estuviera un grupo de mujeres que se alterarían al verlo entrar. La canción que de pronto introdujo el DJ era _Opus_, y, en contraste con la pieza musical que iba en ascenso, Li respiraba pausadamente para mantener sus pulsaciones a raya, no debía titubear, ni un poco. De repente, la espalda de la castaña hizo su presencia, él avanzó con decisión, antes de sacar su arma lo más suave posible, tomando al mismo tiempo el hombro de la chica que se volvió sorprendida.

—Cálmese —le dijo al oído, pues el delgado cuerpo de la mujer se sobresaltó cuando sintió el cañón del arma apuntando al medio de su espalda— Actúe normal y no pasará nada, pero le advierto —hizo un pausa breve— si me complica las cosas, su amiga no saldrá bien librada.

El rostro de Sakura se desencajó, al inicio las palabras del desconocido le parecieron indescifrables, como si hablara otro idioma, después, cuando comprendió el mensaje, sintió como sus piernas temblaron y las pupilas se le dilataban ante la sorpresa. Pensó un montón de cosas y a la vez nada, igual que el cerebro que no acaba de entender la magnitud de una situación inesperada. Caminaba como un robot hacia una salida, con la cintura rodeada por un brazo frío, que la guiaba con absoluta naturalidad.

Afuera, bajo una luz amarillenta, las luces de un sedán negro parpadearon un par de veces, antes de que el hombre le abriera la puerta y, sin dejar de apuntarle, la ayudara a subir. Correr no era una opción, gritar tampoco, solo tenía en la mente a Tomoyo y como sus movimientos la afectarían; ignoraba por ejemplo, si él estaba solo o había alguna otra persona vigilando a su amiga. Estaba tan metida en su mente, que no se dio cuenta realmente cuando el hombre encendió el auto, manejando con toda la calma sobre la avenida concurrida.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí? —se apuró a preguntarle.

— Yo nada —respondió con una voz grave—, solo soy el mensajero.

Tal vez estaba actuando demasiado calmada, probablemente tenía que estar histérica en este momento, pero por descarado que sonase, a Sakura comenzaba a preocuparle una cosa que podría parecer banal, pero que no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza. ¿Y si él sabía? Pero ¿cómo?, un desconocido, a miles de kilómetros de casa, no, él no podía saberlo, ¿o sí?

—Si es por dinero —Sakura luchaba por no titubear—, podemos llegar a un arreglo.

El tipo no contestó, siguió acelerando en dirección a la salida de Miami, serio, igual que una estatua, observando cada cierto tiempo su reloj de reojo.

—Estoy segura —continuó ella, después de minutos de espectral silencio—, que podemos solucionarlo de alguna manera, sin que salgamos lastimados. Usted está cometiendo un error.

Li paró bruscamente justo afuera de una tienda 24/7, estacionando el auto abruptamente y mirándola con intensidad.

—Yo no cometo errores —siseó Shaoran—, yo solo soy el mensajero, llevo el paquete nada más, si pretende continuar con vida, deberá callarse. Podrá rogarme todo lo que quiera, pero no la dejaré ir, cualquier intento de sabotearme es una flagrante estupidez porque está en desventaja. Si quiere respuestas, quien se las dará está cerca de aquí. Así que cierre la boca de una vez.

La garganta comenzaba a quemarle, sentía un nudo formarse en su cuello, insistente, listo para derrocar sus ansias de no llorar. Tal vez ella podía hacer algo, pero en ese estado mental, no sabía si era conveniente y Tomoyo seguía allá afuera, sola. Un par de lágrimas rodaron, antes de que pudiera distinguir un motel de carretera llamado "Flamingo", era obvio que aquel no era un sitio del todo respetable, a juzgar por su letrero descuidado y por la horrible elección de pintura rosa para decorar el edificio. Li no esperó ni un segundo, se apresuró a abrirle la puerta, moviendo la cabeza para indicarle el camino directo a la habitación doce. Sakura tenía tanto miedo de voltear, que los músculos de su cuello se mantuvieron rígidos en los agónicos pasos que tardó en llegar a la entrada. Dentro, lo esperado, un par de camas cubiertas por sábanas baratas, y el papel tapiz floreado, propio de hace un par de décadas; pero, lo más extraño era que ese sitio estaba impecable, todo en un orden milimétrico y olía como si recientemente hubieran utilizado detergente. Shaoran abrió la tapa de una laptop colocada en la mesilla, con el arma en la mano le ordenó que se sentara frente a ella, mientras en la computadora se leía la leyenda "conexión cifrada, iniciando".

Un rostro desconocido apareció en pantalla; cabello oscuro y largo, ojos azules que palpitaban detrás de unos curiosos lentes redondos, la palidez de su rostro iluminado por la luz del aparato, que esbozaba una sonrisa gentil y cuya camisa recordaba a algún jefe de estado africano, con el cuello mao alto ornamentado con bordados dorados. Parecía feliz de verla ahí, con las mejillas brillando en los lugares donde las lágrimas habían dejado su rastro.

—Buenas noches señorita Kinomoto, mi nombre es Clow Reed —elevó la palma derecha— y no, no haga un esfuerzo por recordarme, usted no me conoce. Sin embargo, tengo un ofrecimiento que hacerle que conviene a los dos. Sé que por el momento no comprende mis formas, que haberla traído aquí contra su voluntades una ofensa, pero permítame darle un explicación. No pretendo hacerla perder el tiempo, ni que me haga perder le mío. Soy un hombre de muchos talentos, y entre la variedad de cosas que puedo hacer, es ofrecerle una cura a su padecimiento.

Aquella sin dudarlo, había sido una avalancha de información que tardó en asimilar. El hombre misterioso hablaba con elocuencia, con una voz cautivadora, firme pero sedosa, incluso, parecía comprender que se encontraba en shock, porque no la apresuró, esperó paciente a que reaccionara.

—¿ De qué padecimiento habla? —el pecho de Sakura se estrujó.

—Usted sabe de que hablo —la miró con intensidad—, lo que no la deja vivir una vida normal Sakura… Los demás no nos comprenden porque nos ven como bichos raros. Yo más que nadie conozco su anhelo por ser normal y hoy, al fin puedo darle una alternativa, una cura… Pero como todas las cosas buenas, requiere un esfuerzo obtenerla.

— ¿Cómo? —se detuvo, conteniendo los sentimientos que querían desbordarla— ¿cómo lo supo?

Clow sonrió, no era un gesto de felicidad, era más bien una mueca cargada de comprensión.

—Porque usted y yo somos iguales —reveló, inclinándose hacia adelante—, si usted me ayuda, yo la ayudaré. Hagamos un trato, Sakura.

Sin previo aviso, un timbre resonó en la habitación callada. Los presentes se sobresaltaron, hasta que con una mueca de fastidio, el joven chino sacó su celular del bolsillo. Al ver la identidad de quien llamaba, gruñó casi en silencio.

—Atienda la llamada —alentó Clow, sonriendo— parecer ser importante. Sakura y yo estaremos bien.

Una vez afuera, Li respondió.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llamar ahora?! —reprendió.

—No Li, espera, fue el cliente quien me pidió que lo hiciera —la frase sonó atropellada.

Algo definitivamente no andaba bien, Shaoran arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? Estoy en directo con él.

— Tiene un ofrecimiento que hacerte —se apresuró a decir su compañero—, escuchalo por favor.

— Espera, esto no tiene sentido. Sabes que así no trabajo yo, detesto que alteren el plan.

Hubo silencio, del otro lado de la línea también había tensión.

— A mi tampoco me agrada del todo, pero escúchame… —pausó— Quiere ofrecerte un año de tus ingresos a cambio de un trabajo final.

Como pocas ocasiones en su vida, él enmudeció desconcertado.

— No solo eso, quiere ayudarte_ con tu problema. _Tiene buenos contactos que están dispuestos a colaborarte si tu le haces un favor a él.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? —se sintió vulnerable, expuesto— ¡¿ Cómo rayos lo sabe?!

— No lo sé —admitió su compañero—, por eso me parece más peligroso y arriesgado no aceptar. No sabemos de qué es capaz, aunque no ha amenazado realmente, no puedo asegurar que sea de los que no toman represalias.

—Ponte en mi lugar, no puedo arriesgarme de esa manera.

— Li —el tono de su compañero le preocupó—, él lo sabe, todo, dirección, información. Dijo que mientras tu ayudaras a esa mujer, todo lo demás estaría bien… Tómalo Li, yo investigaré pero necesito tiempo.

En el reflejo de la ventana mugrienta, su semblante le pareció desmejorado, como si alguien súbitamente lo hubiera desarmado. La situación era como lanzar una moneda al aire, podía beneficiarle o perjudicarlo, pero era consciente de que no estaba en posición de arriesgarse y por eso su corazón daba tumbos desesperados y al final no hubo más que decir, colgó la llamada y aspiró aire hasta que pudo volver a tomar el control, por lo menos superficialmente.

Dentro la chica estaba calmada, había una chispa en su mirada que no podía identificar y lo desconcertó un poco, aunque al final pudo deducir que también a ella la había convencido. Con una naturalidad casi cínica, el hombre en la pantalla le agradeció reincorporarse.

— Le decía a Sakura que tu la ayudarás en todo el trayecto. Ya le he explicado a grandes rasgos la misión, pero enviaré un e-mail detallado al correo seguro donde nos contactamos, te pediré que le des acceso a ella. Creo que está de más, pero les recordaré que solo se tienen el uno al otro para que esto salga como debe. Buena suerte —de nuevo un sonrisa cálida—, estaremos en contacto.

La pantalla de apagó y de pronto todo se tornó oscuro. Fue ahí cuando la realidad les pegó en seco, y las palabras de Clow resonaron en sus pensamientos._ Solo se tenían el uno al otro_, no más.

**¿Qué les puedo decir?, son las consecuencias de una noche de insomnio, si les gustó por favor háganmelo saber en un review.**


End file.
